


Mr. Malfoy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco has been given a job to do. The question is, will he do it?





	Mr. Malfoy

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for lunch, looking rather annoyed. Blaise couldn't help but notice, yet he knew all too well why.

Across the Hall was Potter and his gang... And boy did Malfoy hate that lot. They were laughing and chatting it up like no big deal. Draco couldn't eat much, feeling quite sickly at the moment. So he and left, Crabbe and Goyle not too far behind.

He wandered down to Snapes class room, leaving the two bumbling idiots up in the main halls. But when he entered, Snape was nowhere to be found. Instead he walked around the room, looking at all the different vials and jars filled with things like Murtlap Tentacles, Eyes of newts, Dragon fangs, Occamy feathers, and what looked like a Demiguise brain.

"What are you doing in my classroom Mr. Malfoy?" Came a cold, chilling voice that seemed coarse.

Draco whirled round to see Professor Snape shutting the door, and coming straight at him. "Nothing Professor." He said standing straight up, setting a jar he had picked up back down.

"Good, now get out and stop wasting my time." He said pointing to the door.

"Wait... My father wanted me to give this to you." He said pulling out a sleek jet black box, about the size of water goblet. Seeing this, he snatched the box out of his hands and again, pointed to the door.

Draco did as he instructed, but before heading out the door asked, "what exactly is it Professor?"

"Leeway, Mr. Malfoy..." He said pulling out a small vial of pitch black liquid from the box, holding it up to see it clearly.

"Leeway."

~⭐~

Draco walked out, greeted by a very grumpy looking McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor." He said looking as emotionless as ever.

"Mr. Malfoy... Get back to the Great Hall, this instant." She nagged, in her usual angered tone. He nodded and walked up to the dining area, but stopped and headed to the owlry instead when he lost sight of her.

At the top, waited a small black Phoenix. It chirped when It caught sight of him, and he had to stuff a letter in it's beak for the poor thing to stay quiet.

"Take this to my father, Alou." Draco said, sending her off into the air with the black letter. After she flew out of view he krept back into the Great Hall, only to see McGonagall staring right at him as he entered.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and trudged over to her. "Hello again, Professor."

"What time?" He said, knowing all too well he would get a detention.

"9... Don't be late." She said roughly, as he turned to leave.

"Oh... And Mr. Malfoy..."

He turned back round to face her, managing to keep a fake smile. "Yes, Professor?"

"5 points from Slytherin."

Draco whipped around and went straight back to the Slytherin table... He was certain he saw a flicker of a grin when she took those points.

~⭐~

Last class of the day, before dinner, was Astronomy. And, of course... It was with Potter.

"Stargazing tonight, Malfoy?" Ron laughed a bit.

"Oh, shut it... Weaslebee."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yeah sorry this was so short, I wrote it about last year and decided to put it up and finish it.
> 
> The rest of the chapters will be quite a bit longer.


End file.
